


Shane First Night Imagine

by dissectedfrog



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral, Imagines, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissectedfrog/pseuds/dissectedfrog
Summary: A fluffy and smutty imagine of the first night with Shane. Content is NSFW.
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Shane First Night Imagine

It was your third date and Shane had been working hard on his sobriety, causing him to feel a bit better about himself and his body. You had been in the valley for awhile, and your friendship with Shane eventually blossomed into a romance. You hadn't done much more than late night kissing and cuddling, usually at your farm away from anyone who could bother you, but there was something that felt different about tonight.

After an evening of dining in Zuzu City, he takes you back to the hotel room that he booked for the both of you. _As if he planned this, to be far, far away from Marnie and Jas tonight... somewhere neither of them could bother you..._

His reasoning? _The bus doesn't usually run to Pelican Town this late._

As you enter the hotel room, putting your bags near the TV, Shane rushes to the bathroom, apparently to freshen up, as you mindlessly wander the tiny space. The bed was small, but very soft, and when you sit on it you nearly sink in and are enveloped by the fluff.

He returns from the bathroom, beaming a smile, something that is so foreign, yet beautifully planted on his face. He sits beside you and you can feel the nervous energy just radiating from him, hitting you like shockwaves. You are able to smell his cologne. It is sweet and earthy, but not overpowering. He uses his right hand to anxiously brush his hair from his eyes before placing it on top of your thigh. His eyes gaze breathlessly into yours as you leaned forward to close the gap between you two. _This wasn't your first kiss, but it felt just as magical._

His nervousness was beginning to become too much for him as he began visibly shaking, pulling back from the kiss and licking his lips as he looks away. You bring your hand up to his face, inviting his eyes back to you as you rub his coarse stubble with your fingertips, before charmingly saying, “Thank you for tonight, Shane. I had a lot of fun.”

Your eye contact is intense, causing a burning inside of you that makes you bite your lip.

His shaking stops. He’s very still, just for a moment, before he leans to kiss you again. This time, it isn’t sweet; it’s passionate.

His hands trail up your body, softly tracing the buttons to your shirt before gently undoing them. He pulls the shirt off, delicately rubbing your shoulders as he does so, never leaving contact from your mouth.

As he guides you down to your back on the cloud-soft mattress, he stops his kiss to be able to see you. He stares at your chest, blushing as his big hands deliberately touch every inch of exposed skin. Before you even had time to get used to this feeling, he replaces his hands with his mouth, kissing all the contours of your chest and taking his time to find your nipple with his tongue.

He swirls it in circles, your nipple hardening to the point where it hurt, just as he softly bit it before moving to the other one. You grab his hair as you let out a soft moan, wanting nothing more than this moment to never end.

But then he stops and sits up.

Nearly disappointed, you curiously look at him, wondering what his next move is. You can see the bulge beneath his pants, and you feel your thighs begin to quiver in anticipation as he hastily removes his top, souring his expression for a moment while looking down towards his belly.

“You’re absolutely handsome,” you say, hoping these words, although filled with truth about how you felt, were enough to make him let go of his self-hatred.

The passion he felt in the moment following was strong, and he didn’t hesitate for long before his mouth returned to your chest, kissing quickly downwards until he reached your navel, where he breathed a long, hot breath. He looked up at you, simply moving his eyes, dark with passion, as his lips stayed close to your lower body.

“I need you to take these off. Now,” he hissed, his hot breath making you quiver. His voice is low and alluring, causing you to feel your blood leave your head and rush to your groin.

Without hesitation, you comply, enjoying this dominating side that Shane was slowly revealing tonight.

He walks away from the mattress, grabbing the lube and a condom from his bag. Suddenly, his pants were on the floor quicker than you were able to remove your own.

You caught a glimpse of him, _all of him,_ and you had to turn away, almost in a fear. You wondered how on earth that would fit inside… _of you_.

Grasping on to the bottle and foil-wrapped glove, he rushes back to the mattress, placing it on the nightstand as he grabs your face between both of his hands.

“You are so… amazing. And I can’t believe I’m not dreaming right now. How am I not dreaming!?”

You grasp his hands with yours, placing them back on your body as you quietly beg for his touch.

“ _You’re_ so amazing,” you respond, bringing your face to his stubbled neck.

You flare your nostrils as you, once again, smell his sweet cologne, laying gentle kisses across his chest. The raw masculinity of his body, soft yet hard at the same time, is almost too much for you. You’ve never seen a man more attractive, more sensual.

You keep kissing his chest as your hands explore further downwards, touching the soft skin of his balls. Quickly, his right hand makes its way towards your hair, roughly grabbing at the base near your scalp and cocking your head backwards, his other hand grabbing on to your neck with just enough pressure. You let out a sigh, closing your eyes and squeezing his skin between your hands.

“Let me make you scream,” he whispered into your ear, his lips so close, your body flooded with goosebumps.

Without a moment's notice, he’s on top of you again, his body sprawled out on the mattress as his weight sunk you deeper to the point where you couldn’t move.

His gaze softens for a moment. Shane blushes and the corners of his mouth lift to a small smile. His eyes look at your face in adoration, and his dominating touch eases, stroking your body affectionately as he waits for permission to proceed. You smile in return, indicating that you want him to continue.

His hunger returns, and he turns to grab the condom that was on the nightstand, quickly ripping it open with his teeth.

“No. We don’t need that,” you say, wanting no barriers to exist between you and him. You want to feel every bit of him inside of you. To feel every time his blood vessels pumped and the movement of his foreskin as it rubbed against your own. To feel that exact moment when he climaxed, injecting his milky fluid into your crevice.

“Are you..sure..? I mean, I don't have _anything_ , and I trust you, but…”

“Yes,” you say, as you thrust your head backwards onto the pillow and spread your arms wide open. “I want to feel every inch of you as you fuck me.”

He grabs the lube, slathering his erection until it was dripping, some liquid falling between your thighs and melting downwards from the warmth of your skin.

His finger followed, making sure the moisture was enough so he wouldn’t hurt you.

Shane’s touch alone was enough to send you to the moon. You try to calm yourself down, wanting this pleasure to last as long as possible.

He sheepishly presses the head against your opening, slowly trying to spread it wide enough to fit him.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he said almost shamefully, looking away.

“I _want_ you to hurt me,” you respond with an enticing grin, bracing yourself for the painful pressure as he stretches your insides. His eyes meet yours again, lifting into a devilish grin.

You moan softly, grabbing on to his shoulder when he inserts himself. Your sound excites him, and he wants so desperately to begin his motion, but caringly makes sure you’re ready. 

“Tell me if it’s too much. I… I can stop if it’s too much.”

“No, it’s perfect,” you fervorously sigh. You close your eyes and blissfully smile, Shane taking that as a sign to start finding a rhythm that works for you both.

Once you’ve stretched to his size, he begins moving faster, thrusting more forcefully with each pump. You buck your hips towards him and wrap your legs around his back. With each impulsion, you find yourself moaning his name, getting louder with each succession. _Now you know why he wanted a hotel room._

His fingers find your hair once again, pulling your head back as his other hand assertively grabs your neck. He began groaning, a forceful and masculine grunt that made you long for more.

“Fuck me. Harder,” you begin pleading.

He forcefully shoves every inch of himself in you, causing you to nearly scream as an eruption from within you surfaces, leading every inch of you to quiver and shake in pleasure.

The contractions your body made massaged his shaft, setting him off and leading him to his own explosive climax. He pumped every drop of his liquid gold into your body, shaking and whimpering before collapsing on top of you.

He lays there for a moment, breathing heavily into your ear before he grabs your hands and intertwined his fingers with yours. He softly kisses your cheek as he brings his face upwards to look at you, his eyes still dark with a deep desire.

“I love you. More than anything in this world.”

He leaned in to kiss you, leaving no time for you to respond. He didn’t expect it in return and didn’t want to have to look at you in disappointment as he waited. He would rather have you know, whether you carried the same feelings of passion towards him or not.

You unlock your hands from his and embrace him, reciprocating the kiss for a long moment before replying to his gesture of devotion.

“I love you, too.”

  
  



End file.
